


Der Vogelfänger

by Grethers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethers/pseuds/Grethers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleinfinger überzeugt den kleinen Rat von seinen Plan, wie man die Hochzeit zwischen Sansa und Joffrey auflösen kann. Doch zieht Petyr schamlos selbst nutzen aus der Situation. Wird Sansa in seine Falle tappen? Und hat der Meister der Münze wirklich nur Gefühle für sich selbst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein düsterer Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt sich ungefähr während der zweiten Staffel bzw. den Büchern 3 und 4 (Im Englischen Buch 2) ab. Die Geschehnisse können vom Canon abweichen, und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für Fehler, die sich beim schon Vorhandenen Plot einschleichen werden, und hoffe, es kommt keine Verwirrung auf.  
> Vielen Dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit, und viel Spaß beim lesen.  
> Grethers.

 

„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich. Damit wird die Würde und Ehre von Joffrey noch fragwürdiger für das Volk, eure Hoheit.“ Kleinfinger ging nervös an der Kante des Ratstisches auf und ab. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war ihm kalt. Er erkannte deutlich, wie in der Mimik von Cersei Zorn aufblitzte.

„Würde es würdevoller sei, die Tochter eines Schwerstverbrechers zu ehelichen?“ Die Luft roch nach dem aufkommenden Sturm, und lies die Kerzen auf dem Tisch flackern.

„Ein Unwetter kommt, eure Gnaden. Stark oder nicht Stark, das Volk mag das Mädchen. Sie ist nett anzuschauen und singt die Lieder, die das Volk so gerne hört.“ Der Eunuch rieb seine fleischigen Hände aneinander.

_Du hast Recht, mein geschlechtsloser Freund_ , dachte Petyr. _Ein Unwetter kommt auf, ganz bestimmt. Und ich werde den Wind, der dabei aufkommt, dazu nutzen um meine Segel zu setzen._ Er füllte seinen mit Gold besetzten Becher erneut. Er hasste es, das selbst tun zu müssen, aber Cersei hat in ihrer panischen Angst vor Spitzel alle Diener aus dem Raum des kleine Rates verbannt. Nachdem er am süßen dornischen Wein genippt hatte, räusperte er sich.

„Dann bringen wir das Volk dazu, sie zu nicht mehr zu mögen. Lassen wir sie ein falsches Lied trällern. Lassen wir sie Verrat begehen.“ Er setzte ein breites Lächeln auf und drehe langsam den Becher in seiner Hand.

„Und was stellst du dir darunter vor? Ich möchte nicht, dass dem Mädchen zu viel Leid zustößt. Auch wenn sie eine Stark ist, sie hat sich nie meinem Gehorsam widersetzt, Lord Baelish.“ Er drehte den Becher noch immer in seiner Hand, betrachtete die Spiegelungen und fuhr mit seinem Fingerspitzen die Rundungen und Kanten ab.

„Lass den Vogel aus seinen Käfig hinaus, und sehe zu wie er mehr und mehr seine alten Kunststücke vergisst. Gebe Sansa vorgetäuschte Freiheit, und sie wird schon bald die Gefahr, die hinter ihrem Rücken lauert , und sich selbst vergessen“,er stellte den Becher wieder auf den Tisch und fokusierte mit seinen grauen Augen die Königin. “Schicke ihr jemanden dem sie vertraut mit, jemand der vortäuscht auf ihrer Seite zu stehen, aber sie insgeheim bewacht. Die kleine Taube wird schnell einen Fehler begehen. Lass sie wieder einfangen und prangere dann ihr Vergehen an.“ Die Königin lächelte nicht, doch Petyr wusste, dass sie mit dem Plan zufrieden war.

Doch Varys hatte Zweifel. „Und wer soll der Vogelfänger sein? Ich glaube kaum, dass Sansa so stumpfsinnig ist, um einen von unseren Männern nicht zu entlarven.“ Kleinfinger wusste, dass die Königin und Varys seinen Plan schon genauestens verstanden und durchschaut haben. Vielleicht denken sie auch in diesem Moment, dass er nur persönliche Vorteile sucht, deswegen die Frage von Vayrs. So falsch lagen sie dabei auch nicht. Aber er wusste, dass seine Idee die einzige und beste war.

„Wozu entlarven? Wie schon gesagt, Sansa muss dieser Person vertrauen. Dafür wird sich kaum ein Schauspieler eignen.“ Petyr lächelte und er wusste, dass er soeben die stille Erlaubnis für seinen Plan bekommen hatte. Als er an jenem Abend einschlief, lag das verstohlene Lächeln noch immer auf seinem Gesicht.


	2. Schwere Türen

Es sind schon viele Leute dort, das hört Sansa schon durch die schwere Türe des Saals. Zwar klang nicht wie in Winterfell lautest Gelächter durch die Hallen des Schlosses, jedoch hörte man die hitzigen Diskussionen, die vielen aufgebrachten Stimmen der Menschen.  
Natürlich lachen sie nicht. Sansa bleibt noch immer vor der Tür stehen, genießt noch einige wenige Sekunden die ihr so lieb gewonnene Einsamkeit. Wir sind im Krieg, es gibt keinen Grund zu lachen. Sie wollte nicht durch diese Tür treten. Sie wollte nicht mit all diesen Lügnern, Mördern und Betrügern an einem Tisch sitzen. Sie wollte kein falsches Lächeln aufsetzten.  
Als sie die schwere Tür aufschob beachtete man sie zu ihrer Freude nicht sofort. Die Männer am Tisch und die Königin waren zu fest in ihre Diskussion vertieft. Nur einige Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie, jedoch wandten sie sich schnell wieder ab. Außer er. 

Der Meister der Münze ließ Sansa keinen Moment aus den Augen und starrt sie seelenruhig an. Petyr Baelish musterte sie regelrecht. Er hat seine Hände über seinen Schoss gefaltet und für eine Sekunde glaubte Sansa ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Lord Baelish zu sehen. Sie spürt wie sie langsam rot anläuft, als sie sich den Weg zu ihrem Stuhl neben der Königin Schritt für Schritt nähert.  
Es gab Wildschwein und riesige Forellen, Kartoffeln und unzählige Sorten von gekochtem Gemüse. Sansa kann keinen Bissen schlucken. Sie denkt an all die Menschen außerhalb der Burgmauern sie denkt an all das Elend, den Hunger und den Tod. Sie denkt an ihre Schwester, ihre Brüder und ihre Eltern. Sie kaut gerade auf einer Kartoffel herum, als sie eine weiche Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Bevor sie aufstehen oder ihren Kopf drehen kann um den Besitzer der Hand auszumachen, hörte sie schon die Stimme von Lord Baelish.

„Lady Sansa, wenn ich bitten darf.“ Er entfernte seine Hand wieder von ihr. Sie wusste, dass nun von ihr erwartet wird, ihm zu folgen. Sansa sah beunruhigt zur Königin, wollte ihre stille Erlaubnis, sich wegzubewegen. Ihr war klar, dass sie eine Gefangene, eine Geisel der Königin war. Cersei musterte Sansa mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen und verzog ihre makellosen Lippen zu einem Lächeln und nickte.  
Da war sie, die Erlaubnis.

Herum um sie im Saal wurde es plötzlich ein wenig stiller.


	3. Tränen und Wein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zum ersten Mal wird Sansa in Kleinfingers Plan involviert. Sie enteckt ihr bis dahin unbekannte Gefühle und muss lernen das zu verkraften.

Endlich verlangsamt er seinen Gang. Sie waren durch scheinbar endlose Gänge und über unzählbar viele Stufen gegangen, bis sie sich vor der Tür von seinem Solar befanden. Sansa ist noch immer in unklarem über den Grund ihres so abrupten Spazierganges mit Lord Baelish. Er sprach nicht mir ihr. Langsam wird das Mädchen unruhig, sogar nervös.

_Was ist wenn er mir mitteilt, dass Rob tot ist?_ Nein, sie selbst weiß, dass das kaum Sinn machen würde. Was hat ihr der Meister der Münze zu sagen? Sie kannte Kleinfinger, sie weiß was er einst für ihre Mutter gefühlt hatte. _Hegt er diese Gefühle immer noch? Wird er mir helfen zu entkommen?_ Plötzlich machte sich Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen breit. Dieser kleine, unscheinbare Funken Hoffnung verschwand wieder als sie ein zweites Mal darüber nachdachte. Er gehörte genau so der Königin wie Varys und Joffrey es tun. Die Königin würde sie niemals gehen lassen. Als sie in den Solar eintreten schlägt ihr der angenehme Duft von Blumen und gewürzten Wein entgegen. Endlich verschwand die Stille zwischen den beiden.

„Warum haben sie mich von der Tafel gebeten, Lord Baelish?“ sagte Sansa als sie langsam auf den mit Briefen und Listen bedeckten Tisch zugeht, hinter dem er schon Platz genommen hatte. Sie lässt sich auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches nieder und schlägt die Beine übereinander. Die Art wie er sie ansah ließ sie noch immer erröten. Für einige Momente denkt sie Begierde in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, aber sie muss sich wohl getäuscht haben. Die Gefangenschaft unter Cersei und die Verzweiflung wegen ihren grausamen Verlobten ließen sie schon Geister sehen.

„Du weißt sicher, dass die derzeitige Situation in Königsmund riskant ist.“ er lächelt sie an und fährt fort „Und ich hoffe auch, dass du weißt, dass du eine Geisel der Königin bist. Eine der wichtigsten Geiseln in ihren großen, kranken Spiel.“ Der Funke Hoffnung kommt wieder auf. _Ich werde befreit, sie geben mich frei. Sie wollen noch ihre letzten Karten ausspielen, sie haben Angst._

„Die Königin lässt dich nach Dorne bringen, sodass du niemanden anderen in die Hände fällst.“ Sansa erstarrt förmlich. Sie war so sicher, gehen zu dürfen. Sie schluckte und fängt an mit ihren orangefarbenen Haar zu spielen.

„Und wieso wird mir die Ehre zugeteilt diese Botschaft vom Meister der Münze ausgerichtet zu bekommen, Mylord?“ Er deutet ihr aufzustehen und tut das selbe. Lord Baelish nahm ihr Gesicht in seine weichen Hände und schob sie sanft sie in Richtung Tischkante, zwingt sie so den Blickkontakt zu halten, den sie so sehr vermied. Sie roch nun den angenehm süßlichen Duft von gewürzten Wein noch stärker und realisiert, dass Baelish so roch, nicht sein Zimmer. Sansa mochte den Geruch, wollte ihn noch länger inhalieren. Graue Augen trafen auf Grüne.

„Ich werde dich begleiten, Mylady.“ seine Stimme ist sanft und Sansas Herz beginnt immer heftiger zu schlagen. Sie fühlt ein seltsames, ihr bis jetzt unbekanntes Gefühl, unten in ihren Bauch. _Du dummes, dummes Mädchen. Du solltest dich schämen. Du bist Joffrey versprochen und..._ Sansa kann ihre Fassade nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Alles war zu viel. Der Krieg, Joffreys scheinbar unbändiger Hass ihr gegenüber, die Ungewissheit in der sie ständig lebt und nun auch dieses Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen als Lord Baelish ihr näher gekommen ist. Langsam begannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen zu rollen. Petyr wirkt so als ob er das erwartet hätte. Ihre stillen Tränen begann zu einem Weinkrampf zu werden. Als er seine Arme um sie schlingt vergisst Sansa einen Moment lang, dass Baelish ihr nicht bekannter war als der Rest der Menschen im Schloss und lässt sich einfach in seine Arme fallen. Er fängt an, ihr langsam durch ihr Haar zu streichen. Bald kann sie nicht mehr richtig atmen und ihre Lungen scheinen zu versagen. Sie schlingt ihre Arme fester um den Mann vor ihr und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Wieder dieser süße Geruch nach Wein. Als Sansa nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus der Umarmung entweicht und ihre letzten Tränen aus den Augen wischt, sieht Petyr weder voller Mitleid noch mit einem Lächel an. Sie war überrascht, wie angenehm der Lord vor ihr auf ihren Aussetzer reagiert. Er scheint sie zu verstehen, jedenfalls fragt er nicht nach.

„Morgen in der Früh fährt unser Schiff, ich hoffe du findest noch kurz Schlaf bevor du wieder daraus hinaus gerissen wirst.“ Er lächelt sie schwach an und küsst ihre Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Sansa Stark.“

 

-

Kurz nachdem sie gegangen war macht er sich auf den Weg zum Saal des kleinen Rates. Er wusste, dass sie dort auf ihn warten würden. Schlussendlich ist er wieder mit Varys und der Königin allein.

„Wird es funktionieren?“ fragt die Königin, in der Sekunde in der er die Türschwelle übertreten hat.

„Ich würde jede meiner Huren darauf verwetten.“ sagt er und Varys lacht kurz und falsch, wie er es immer tat. Petyr verabschiedet sich so schnell wie er kann, er will nicht noch den Rest seiner Nacht mit einem Enuchen und einer der gefährlichsten Frauen von den sieben Königslanden verschwenden. Ihm geht kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was passieren würde wenn er in die Gemächer des Mädchens gehen würde, welches ihm die letzten 2 Stunden eine Mischung aus Erregung und Schuldgefühlen gegeben hat. Er will dass diese eine Tully sofort gänzlich ihm gehören würde.

Diese junge, noch unschuldige, so _unglaublich rothaarige_ Tully.


	4. Königin des Horizonts

  


Am nächsten Tag, stand Sansa schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf der ausladend großen _Königin des Horizonts._ Langsam beobachtete sie, wie sich weiße Wolken über die am Horizont stehend Sonne schoben und sich in ein dunkles rot verfärbten.  _Blutrot_ , dachte Sansa, _oder das rot des dornischen Weins_. Langsam erwachte Königsmund zum Leben, Menschen begannen ihr Stände am Hafen aufzubauen,die ersten eifrigen Fischer fuhren aus. Fensterladen wurden aufgestoßen und die ersten Kinder fingen an zu weinen. Und sie stand mittendrin, spürte den Puls der Stadt zu ersten Mal seitdem sie angekommen war. Das Boot war für seine Größe erstaunlich leer. Es schien, als ob auf den kleinen Galeeren der Fischer neben ihnen mehr Leute auf dem Deck standen, als auf dem weitläufigen Decks des anmutigen Schiffes auf welchen sie sich befand.

 _Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie nur ein Deck haben,_ bemerkte Sansa und schielte kurz vom anmutigen Sonnenaufgang zu schmalen Tür, die direkt in den Bauch der _Königin des Horizonts_ führte. Ihre Organe bildeten viele Zimmer und Gänge, und da jedes Zimmer mit dickem rotem Teppich ausgelegt war, wirkten sie wirklich ein wenig wie die Venen und Gefäße des Schiffes. Die _Königin des Horizonts_ gehörte Lord Baelish, das war so offensichtlich, wie Ayra die Tochter ihres Vaters war. Die breiten Ledermöbel die in jedem der Räume standen und die dicken Vorhänge aus Samt, die vor allen Fenster hingen, liesen die Gemächer des Meisters der Münze selbst bei hellem Tag dunkel aussehen.

Der süße Geruch von gewürzten Wein lag lag auch dort in der Luft. Schon langsam begann Sansa sich zu fragen, wieso sie Lord Baelish noch nie betrunken gesehen hatte. Wieso alles was der Mann berührte nach dem betörenden Alkohol roch.

Außer der Dienerschaft waren noch eine handvoll Weinhändler auf der _Königin_. Auch sie arbeiten für Lord Baelish. _Deswegen riecht er_ _stets_ _nach Wein, seine gesamte Existent ist auf Huren und Wein aufgebaut,_ erkannte Sansa aber konnte es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen _._ Die Händler waren auf dem Weg nach Dorne, um ihre Geschäfte zu führen. Wie seltsam, dass es in diesen Zeiten noch Nutzen für den gegärten Traubensaft gab. _Es verhungern Menschen, versuchen zu überleben, während die anderen in ihren Zelten sitzen und sich mit dornischen Wein betäuben._

Nachdem sie sich vom Horizon abgewandt hatte, erkannte sie, dass nicht das Schiff auf dem sie sich befand nach Kleinfinger roch. Der Mann stand hinter ihr. Nachdem Sansa ihn bemerkt hatte, näherte er sich ihr. Er lehnte sich auf die breite Reling und lehnte sich leicht über den Bootsrand. Auf seinem Gesicht lach ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ich fand Sonnenaufgänge schon immer schöner als Untergänge, sie sind der Anfang von allem. Jedoch sind sie Auch das Ende vom Ende. Jeder Sonnenuntergang endet unvermeidlich mit einem Sonnenaufgang. Es ist faszinierend. “ Sansa erinnerte sich an das stetig graue Wetter in Winterfell und erwiderte nichts. „Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten, Mylord?“ Ihr Haar wurde durch den Wind in ihr Gesicht geblasen, und sie musste alle paar Sekunden immer und immer wieder die orangen Locken aus ihren Gesicht streichen. „Nenne mich Petyr, bitte. Wir sind jetzt außerhalb von Königsmund, du kannst die Höflichkeiten dort lassen, Sansa.“ Sansa merkte wie er ihrer Frage auswich. _Er weiß mehr als ich, so viel mehr._ Sie versuchte charmant zu wirken, so wie er. Sie lächelte ihn an, versuchte ihre Augen zu strahlen zu bringen. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Petyr?“

„Ich habe dir schon das wichtigste erzählt, lass den Rest meine Sorge sein.“Schon wieder wich er ihr aus und Sansa wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte es weiter zu versuchen. Langsam erschien die Sonne immer mehr über den Horizont. „Willst du tanzen?“ Sansa war durch seine Frage irritiert. _Was war nur los mit dir, Lord Baelish? Was versteckst_ _du?_

War sie in der Postion dieses Angebot abzulehnen? Sie war auf seinen Schiff, wurde von seiner Dienerschaft bedient und würde die nächste Zeit nicht mit vielen anderen Menschen die sie kannte in Kontakt kommen. Außerdem hatte sie nichts dagegen, sie wollte sogar mit Kleinfinger tanzen, nur die Götter wissen wieso. Doch war es eine seltsame Situation, auf einem Schiff, ohne Musik und jeden Anlass zu tanzen. Sansa wusste, dass Lord Baelish sie nicht bedrängen würde, trotz seiner derzeitigen Machtsituation. Sie wusste es einfach.

Sansa hob ihren Kopf zu einen nicken und Petyr Baelish legte die Hände um Sansas Hüften. Langsam begannen die einen sich unbeholfen im Kreis zu drehen, als Lord Baelish ihr unangenehm nah kam. Sansa wollte ihn von sich wegdrängen, doch dann hörte sie wie er anfing leise zu sprechen. Zuerst dachte sie, er würde nur vor sich hin murmeln, jedoch war ihr nach einigen Sekunden klar, dass er ihr zuflüsterte. „Wir werden beobachtet, süße Sansa. Du bist nirgends sicher, solange wir in Königsmund sind. Selbst hier im Hafen, Varys und die Königin haben ihre Augen überall.“ Sie drehten sich noch immer im Kreis, und hinter ihnen stieg die Sonne langsam immer weiter in den Himmel.

Als das Schiff anfing langsam aus dem Hafen zu gleiten begriff Sansa erst, was diese Veränderung für sie bedeutete. _Ich könnte fliehen_ , begriff sie, _ich bin kaum bewacht._ Mit dieser Erkenntnis wurden ihre Zweifel größer, ihre Zweifel, um die Realität von den Geschehnissen der letzten paar Stunden. Das blaue Kleid welches sich im Wind bewegte und Falten warf, sich wie eine zweite Haut an sie schmiegte, war das einzige was sich noch wirklich anfühlte.

Und er. Seine Blicke, seine Fürsorglichkeit, die Art wie er mit ihr sprach. Sansa konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr ordnen. Sie wusste nicht ob er sie wirklich in dieser Art wahrnahm. Sie wollte nicht mehr das _süße Kind_ sein, nein sie wollte von ihm als _Sansa Stark gesehen_ werden. Sie wollte von ihm gesehen werden, sie genoss die Blicke welche er ihr zuwarf immer mehr. Vor einige Wochen, als Sansa nach Königsmund gekommen ist, voll mit Zuneigung zu Joffrey, die Königin bewundernd, so unwissend und schwach hätten ihr diese Blicke Angst gemacht. Doch sie wurde gebrochen, sie wollte nicht mehr nach diesen Spielregeln leben. Sie wollte frei sein. Sie hatte dir Möglichkeit frei zu sein. Nicht komplett, aber freier als zuvor.

Sansa wollte _leben_ , auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit funktionieren würde.

  


 


	5. Chapter 5

Die Tage verliefen ruhig und geordnet ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Langsam schaukelte sich das Schiff sich immer wieder hin und her. Der stetige Rhythmus, welchen es dabei hatte, lies Sansa sich wie ein Säugling in Armen seiner Mutter fühlen. Sie schlief die meiste Zeit, einen süßen traumlosen Schlaf, welchen sie in Königsmund so sehr vermisst hatte. Sie vergrub ihren Körper unter den weichen Laken und wollte nie wieder aufstehen. Irgendwann realisierte sie, dass sie nicht für immer unter dem Deck des Schiffes liegen konnte, und raffte sich doch auf.

Wartend, darauf dass etwas passieren würde, stand sie auf dem Deck des Schiffes. Sie versuchte anfangs den restlichen Menschen auf dem Schiff aus dem Weg zu gehen, sich unsichtbar zu machen, niemanden bei seiner Arbeit zu stören. Doch nach einer Weile fing sie jedoch an sie zu beobachten, und selbst gesehen zu werden. Die Weinhändler waren Männer aus verschiedenen Ländern, und zwei Dienstmädchen hatten Haar in der Farbe von Metall. Wörter wurden ausgetauscht, manchmal auch Lächeln und Verbeugung. Doch alle von ihnen brachen in schallendes Gekicher aus wenn Sasna anfing sich vorzustellen. _All diese Leute kennen mich, sie reden schon über mich bevor ich das Schiff betrat, währenddessen ich nicht ihre Namen wusste,_ stellte Sansa fest und fühlte sich nackt. Nicht nur Varys, die Spinne und Lord Baelish wussten mehr als sie, selbst die einfachen Dienstmägde mit ihrem fremdländischen Dialekt kannten ihre Geschichte. Sie selbst wusste nur was sie sah, das was sie erlebte. Sie würde niemals so genau um das Leben der Weinhändler und der Dienerschaft, noch um das von Kleinfinger Bescheid wissen, wie sie um ihres taten. Lord Baelish lies sich in jenen Tagen kaum Blicken, Sansa dachte manchmal, dass er vielleicht umgebracht und von Bord geworfen war. Bei dem Gedanke an dahintreibende Leichen im Meer wurde ihr wieder übel. Als sie eines der Dienstmädchen mit der Farbe eines Schwerstes im Haar nach ihm fragte, winkte diese nur ab: „Ich denke Lord Bealish ist mit seinen Geschäften beschäftigt, My Lady.“ Sofort fühlte sich Sansa erbärmlich, dafür solche Fragen zu Stellen. Sie beschloss es nie wieder zu tun.

An dem Tag nachdem sie das gefragt hatte zog ein Gewitter auf. Der blaue Himmel wurde schwarz wie die Gewänder der Nachtwache, und die Wassermassen bäumten sich auf, versuchten das Schiff zu schlingen. Die Kalten Hände der Wellen patschten immer wieder an das Deck, kratzten mit ihren Fingern an den hölzernen Planken. Auch der Wind fing an seine Streitaxt zu schwingen, und schlug mit einer unbeschreiblichen Kraft gegen das Deck, lies das gesamte Schiff erschüttern. Die Menschen verkrochen sich in den Eingeweiden des Schiffes. Sansa und einige andere Weinverkäufer sammelten sich im Herz des Schiffes, einen großen Raum mit Polstern aus bunten Stoffen und Bildern von Drachen, den ersten Menschen und anderen schon längst verblühte Lebewesen.

Langsam fing sie an sich die Namen der meisten einzuprägen.

Quaox Xho war mit seinen Gefolgsleuten aus Braavos dort. Quaox selbst hatte einen rot Gefärbten Bart, sein Gesicht schien wie von Flammen eingerahmt zu sein. Sein Gewand bestand aus grüne myrischer Seide mit war mit Goldfäden durchzogen. Auch seine Freunde hatten bunt gefärbte Bärte doch kaum einer von ihnen war ähnlich prächtig wie Quaox. Sie alle hatten dunkle Haut und braune Augen, und Sansa mochte den tiefen ruhigen Ton indem sie sprachen. _Nicht so wie Joffreys Krächzen,_ dachte das Starkmädchen. Sie strahlten die selbe Ruhe wie einst ihr hoher Vater aus. Der Gedanke stimmte sie traurig. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Stimme von Lord Eddard. Sein Tod schien Jahrtausende zurückzuliegen, in einer Zeit indem alles noch gut war. Manchmal dachte sie, sie würde alle nur Träumen und in jedem Augenblick neben Lady in Winterfell aufwachen, in ihrem eigen Zimmer auf Winterfell. Sie würde Sansa dabei beobachten wie sie sich wie ein Wildling benahm, und Bran welcher mit Robb und John draußen das Schwertkämpfen trainierten. Ja, selbst John würde sie gerne wiedersehen.

Unter den Männer aus Königsmund waren auch einige unbedeutende Ritter. Ser Rolland Burgfell, ein etwas üppiger Mann mit einer Halbglatze, schrie und brüllte sodass der Raum zu beben schien. Ser Wender Reinhorn und Ser Prat Bloud, zwei furchtbar zwielichtig aussehende Gesellen, hielten sich im Hintergrund.

Langsam wurde die Stimmung unter Deck besser. Einige Männer begannen Lieder zu singen, während einige andere der Braavosi die ersten Weinfässer anstießen.

  


_Doch die Liebe auf See, oh oh._

_Sie ist so stürmisch wie die See selbst, oh oh._

_Du paddelst und trittst, oh oh._

_Bevor du darin ertrinkst, oh oh._

Die Männer sangen laut und falsch, doch Sansa war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten musste. Jener Segen blieb ihr nur kurz erhalten. Nach drei schiefen Strophen war das Lied verstummt. Die meisten Männer und Dienstmädchen waren betrunken und die Mädchen mit den einfarbigen Haaren und dunklen Augen saßen auf den Schoß von einem lallenden Braavosi.

Sansa kochte plötzlich vor Panik, fühlte sich von all diesen schwitzenden und lachenden Leuten erdrückt. _Ich brauche frische Luft,_ schrie sie innerlich _._ Sie fühlte, wie das Schiff noch immer von den Wellen hin und her geschaukelt wurde, jedoch war das weniger schlimmer als von den schäbigen Rittern Augen geschändet zu werden.

Sie ging hinaus auf dem Gang und stütze sich an den Wänden ab, damit sie ihr Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Langsam stieg sie die schmalen Holzstiegen hinauf, und als sie die letzte Tür, welche auf das Deck führte öffnete, schlug ihr der scharfe Wind sofort ins Gesicht.

Ungeschickt balancierte sie über die feuchten Holz Blanken, als eine raue, alte Stimme hinter ihr sagte: „Was machst du hier, Kind? “

Sansa zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass ein Schiff sich nicht selbst segeln konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte Stand vor ihr ein Mann, der ebenso alt und rau war wie seine Stimme. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und faltig von den vielen Jahren auf der See, und ein weißer, buschiger Bart wuchs über die Linien und Falten seines Gesichts.

„Ich wollte frische Luft schnappen, My Lord.“ warf Sansa zurück. Der alte Mann lachte.

„Ich bin der letzte den ihr als Lord bezeichnen solltet,“ er zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen, „Ihr werdet euch hier draußen noch eine Erkältung holen, M'Lady.“

Sansa sah an sich hinunter und betrachtete ihr nicht wirklich dickes Wollkleid. _Der alte Mann hat Recht._

„Es ist wirklich kalt, ja. Ich sollte mich in mein Zimmer begeben...“, bevor Sansa ihren Satz beenden konnte, verlor sie seinen Blick, er fing an sich nervös umzusehen.

„Nach was halten sie Ausschau?“ hackte Sansa nach. Der alte Mann sah aus, als ob er gerade ein Gefecht mit sich selbst führen würde, auf seiner Miene breitete sich eine neue Emotion aus. _Furcht._ Sansa kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

„Höre auf mich, ich flehe sich an. Vertraue niemanden, besonders nicht Petyr Baelish. Er ist möglicherweise gefährlicher, als du je ahnenkönntest.“ murmelte er leise.

 _Er war verrückt_ , begriff Sansa. _Die vielen Jahre auf der See haben ihn verrückt gemacht._ „Ich denke nicht, dass Lord Baelish eine große Gefahr für mich darstellt. Wer seid ihr überhaupt?“ erwiderte sie, und rieb ihre gefrorenen Hände aneinander. Es war _wirklich_ kalt.

„Mein Name tut nichts zu Sache, ich kenne euren und das genügt. Ich bin ein Freund der Starks, du musst- ...“, seine Worte wurden durch langsame gleichmäßige Schritte hinter ihnen unterbrochen. Sie drehten sich beide gleichzeitig um.

 

 

 

_Doch die Liebe auf See, oh oh._

_Sie ist so stürmisch wie die See selbst, oh oh._

_Du paddelst und trittst, oh oh._

_Bevor du darin ertrinkst, oh oh._

Die Männer sangen laut und falsch, doch Sansa war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten musste. Doch dieser Segen blieb ihr nur kurz erhalten. Nach drei schiefen Strophen war das Lied verstummt. Die meisten Männer und Dienstmädchen waren betrunken und die Mädchen mit den einfarbigen Haaren und dunklen Augen saßen auf den Schoß von einem lallenden Braavosi. _Da war der Frieden hin_ , dachte Sansa traurig. Sie bekam plötzlich Panik, fühlte sich von all diesen schwitzenden und lachenden Leuten erdrückt. _Ich brauche frische Luft._ Sie fühlte, wie das Schiff noch immer von den Wellen hin und her geschaukelt wurde, jedoch war das weniger schlimmer als von den schäbigen Rittern Augen geschändet zu werden.

Sie ging hinaus auf dem Gang und stütze sich an den Wänden ab, damit sie ihr Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Langsam stieg sie die schmalen Holzstiegen hinauf, und als sie die letzte Tür, welche auf das Deck führte öffnete, schlug ihr der scharfe Wind sofort ins Gesicht.

Langsam balancierte sie über die feuchten Holz Blanken, als eine raue, alte Stimme hinter ihr sagte: „Was machst du hier, Kind? Du holst dir noch den Tod.“

Sansa zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass ein Schiff sich nicht selbst segeln konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte Stand vor ihr ein Mann, der ebenso alt und rau war wie seine Stimme. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und faltig von den vielen Jahren auf der See, und er trug einen weißen buschigen Bart, doch seine blauen Augen sahen ehrlich und freundlich aus.

„Ich wollte frische Luft schnappen, My Lord.“ warf Sansa zurück. Der alte Mann lachte.

„Ich bin der letzte den ihr als Lord bezeichnen solltet,“ er zuckte mit seinen Augenbrauen, „Ihr werdet euch hier draußen noch eine Erkältung holen, M'Lady.“ Sansa sah an sich hinunter und betrachtete ihr nicht wirklich dickes Wollkleid. _Der alte Mann hat Recht._

„Es ist wirklich kalt, ja. Ich sollte mich in mein Zimmer begeben...“, bevor Sansa ihren Satz beenden konnte, wandte er seinen Blick ab, und fing an sich nervös umzusehen.

„Nach was halten sie Ausschau?“ hackte Sansa nach. Der alte Mann sah aus, als ob er gerade ein Gefecht mit sich selbst führen würde, auf seiner Miene breitete sich eine neue Emotion aus. _Furcht._ Sansa kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

„Pass auf, kleine Stark. Hör mir zu, ich bitte dich. Vertraue niemanden, besonders nicht Petyr Baelish. Er ist möglicherweise gefährlicher, als du ahnen kannst.“ murmelte er leise. _Er war verrückt_ , begriff Sansa. _Die vielen Jahre auf der See haben ihn verrückt gemacht._ „Ich denke nicht, dass Lord Baelish eine große Gefahr für mich darstellt. Wer seid ihr überhaupt?“ erwiderte sie, und rieb ihre gefrorenen Hände aneinander. Es war _wirklich_ kalt.

„Mein Name tut nichts zu Sache, ich kenne euren und das genügt. Ich bin ein Freund der Starks, du musst- ...“, seine Worte wurden durch langsame, gleichmäßige Schritte hinter ihnen unterbrochen. Sie drehten sich beide gleichzeitig um.

 


	6. Brennende Leidenschaften

Vor ihr stand Quaox. Sein Bart bewegte sich im Wind, schien lebendig zu werden, und für eine Sekunde fürchtete Sansa sein Gesicht würde in Flammen stehen. Er starrte die beiden an, und fingt an mit tiefer Stimme zu murmeln.  
„Du solltest nicht mit diesem Mann reden, Mädchen.“ Er blickte sie an, seine Gesichtszüge zeigten keinerlei Emotionen, jedoch würdigte er den alten Mann neben ihr keines Blickes, als würde er unsichtbar sein. Blut stieg in Sansas Gesicht, sie lief rot an.  
„Bei den sieben Höllen, warum verhalten sich alle auf diesem Schiff so furchtbar geheimnistuerisch? Das hier ist schlimmer als der rote Bergfried. Wenigstens wusste ich, dass ich dort niemanden Vertrauen schenken kann.“ dachte das Starkmädchen. Sie fühlte Wut in sich aufkochen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Das Gefühl von Kälte in ihren Gliedmaßen war verschwunden.  
„Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich kenne keinen von euch, wieso könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.“ schluchzte sie, ihre Stimme zitterte. „Mir...mir ist es egal ob jeder auf diesem Schiff gefährlich ist. Mir ist es egal. Lasst mich in Frieden.“ Ihre Knöchel zeichneten sich weiß auf ihren geballten Fäusten ab und sie blickte die beiden Männer mit dem durchdringensten Blick an, den sie Zustande brachte. Die Männer starrten zurück, der Schock war ihnen ins Gesicht geschweißt. Bis Quaox anfing zu lachen. Sein Gegacker hörte sich tief und mächtig an, wie zwei große Steine die immer und immer wieder miteinander kollidierten. Das machte Sansa noch wütender als vorher, doch den Mann vor ihr schien das nicht zu kümmern.  
„Oh, jemand hat hier aber ziemlich viel Temperament. Das hätte ich schon früher bemerken sollen, Rotschopf“ scherzte er mit einem weiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Als Sansa ihren Kopf drehte um sich nach der Reaktion des Kapitäns zu vergewissern war dieser verschwunden.  
„Wo ist er...“ stotterte sie, und blickte sich in alle Richtungen nach dem faltigen Mann der noch Sekunden vorher neben ihr gestanden war um.  
„Aber das ist unmöglich, es gibt keinen anderen Zugang zum Unterdeck außer diese Tür hier. Wurde er...Ist er...über Bord gesprungen? Bei den sieben Göttern, jemand muss den alten Mann retten!“ Sansa beginn nach Hilfe zu schreien, doch Quaox bedeckte ihren Mund mit einer seiner rauen Händen.  
„Shhh, es ist okay. Wenn ich meine Hand wieder von deinem Gesicht entferne bleibst du ruhig. Und versuchst nicht zu schreien. Okay?“ Sansa probierte so gut zu nicken wie es ihr in dieser Situation möglich war. Er löste seine Pranke langsam von ihrem Gesicht, wie einen Verband der langsam von einer verheilten Wunde abgezogen wurde. Sie blieb leise, wartete für Erklärungen.

„Darf ich mich selbst vorstellen, Milady?“ fragte mit einem fast schon sarkastischem Unterton. Er verbeugte sich und fuhr fort.

  
„Ich bin Quax Martartzy Xho, Sohn von Meweray Xho. Kapitäin dieses bescheidenen Schiffs.“ Sansa fühlte sich augenblicklich krank. _Die Mutter möge uns schützen_ , begann sie geräuschlos zu beten.

 

 

* * *

 

Petyr starrte auf die toten Kirschholzwände seiner Kammer. Tot, sagte er zu sich selbst. Es war so wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Wände waren schon immer ein riskantes Thema dargestellt. Manche von ihnen hatten Augen oder Kreaturen, versteckt in ihrem innersten. Kreaturen die vertrauliche Worte wie Strudel aufsaugten. Die Wände aus Kirschholz waren leblos, und sie konnten ihn weder hören noch sehen. In manchen Punkten war er ihnen ähnlich. Er rief sich die vielen Male auf in denen er versucht hatte lebendig zu sein, aber er hatte immer versagt. Da war nur ein großer Stein in seinem innersten Inneren, auch wenn er manchmal so tat es gäbe dort noch mehr, im Stein begraben. Sogar Cat, ja die süße Catelyn war niemals in der Lage diesen Stein zu bewegen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn einst angehoben. Vielleicht hat er wirklich versucht ihn selbst wegzurollen, aber auch das brachte er nie zu Stande. Er mochte die kleine Sansa, er wusste nicht wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter oder ihrer Unschuld, ein Kontrast zu den Prostituierten in seinen Brothels.

  
Er musste sich schmerzhaft an den Augenblick in seinen Kammern erinnern, bevor Sansa hysterisch zu weinen begonnen hatte. Hätte sie in jenem Augenblick nicht angefangen zu weinen, hätte er sie noch auf seinem Schreibisch genommen. Steinnhart lehnte er sich an sie, suchend nach Befreiung. Doch dann begann die rothaarige Stark zu schluchzen und umarmte ihn, und presste so unbemerkt seine wachsende Erregung gegen ihren flachen Bauch, währen sie in seinen Nacken salzige Tränen vergoß. Er ist fast gegen ihren Bauch gekommen, während er tonlos Flüche ausstieß. Er musste warten, bis sie gegangen war um sich selbst Erlösung zu schaffen, wie ein kleiner Junge welcher noch nie eine Frau hatte.  
 _Bei der Mutter, sie hat es nichtmal bemerkt_ , dachte er und streichelte seinen Bart mit seinen schlanken Fingern.  
Er hätte sie nehmen können, aber er tat es nicht. Petyr wunderte sich selbst warum, weil er Sansa offensichtlich wollte. Normalerweise nahm er sich einfach das, was er begehrte. Eine andere Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter hatte Sansa in ihrer Unerreichbarkeit. Vielleicht war das die Sache, die seinen Schritt plötzlich so viel enger machte. Als er nur wieder daran dachte, wurde seine Erregung größer. Sie wäre womöglich vollständig gewachsen, wäre er nicht von einem unangebracht heftigen Klopfen gestört geworden. Petyr seufzte und blickte a seiner grünen Tunika hinunter. _Du musst schon wieder warten, mein Freund_.  
Er rief zum Türmisshandler, er könne eintreten.

Es war Quaox, und sein üblicher Grinser lag in seinem Gesicht, eingebettet von seinen roten Bart. „Natürlich bist es du! Wer könnte sonst Türen mit solch einer Leidenschaft und Brutalität schlagen. Ich bin froh, dass du es bist. Setzt dich.“ Kleinfinger erwiderte Quaoxs Grinsen und deutete mit der Hand zum Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

  
„Petyr, sie haben jemanden geschickt. Ich weiß nicht ob es ein Attentäter oder einfach eine Spinne war, aber er hat sie fast gehabt. Die junge Stark.“ haspelte er hinaus und setzte sich, sein Grinsen verschwand gänzlich. Lord Baelishs Miene blieb regungslos aber innerlich kochte er.

 _Diese dumme, königliche Hure. Wir hatten einen Plan_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

  
„Geht es ihr gut?“ fragte er distanziert,doch unter dem Tisch krallte er seine Finger in das Leder seines Sessels.  
„ Ja. Sie hattte einen Zusammenbruch, aber sie ist nicht verletzt oder dergleichen. Sie hat sich eingesperrt und weigert sich mit irgendjemanden zu sprechen. Ich denke, sie hat ab heute ernsthafte Vertrauensprobleme, was nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für Eure Pläne sind, mein Freund.“  
 _Als ob du meine Pläne kennen würdest_ , hohnte er innerlich. Er vertraute Quoax in gewissen Maßen, aber er war kein Idiot. Und er spielte dieses Spiel schon seit langer langer Zeit.

„Danke.“ sagte Petyr, und lockerte seinen Griff auf den Armlehnen. Er war erleichtert, dass das schöne Gesicht des kleinen Vogels nicht beschädigt war; er mochte es so ordentlich und elfenbeinfarbig wie es war.

  
„Ich werde sie dort rausholen. Ich habe sie schon einmal aus ihren Käfig befreit, warum kein zweites Mal?“ schnurrte er, und sprang gewandt aus seinen Sessel, mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze die zum Sprung ansetzt.

Quaox war besorgt: „Gegen ihren Willen?“

  
Petyr Baelish lächelte verschlagen. „Glaub mir, sie wird sich mir öffnen.“

 

 


End file.
